Una carta a San ¿Qué?
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: Así que… le escribirás a ese viejo pamplón y muggle que se llama Santa Claus o te quedaras a dormir en el patio con pelusa…-Así que todo sea por la felicidad de mis hijos en esta Navidad.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.. La trama es completa mente mía…

**Summary:** Carta a Santa Claus.

**Personajes: **Severus Snape/Hermione Granger.

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**ONE SHOT!**

**Una carta a San… ¿Qué? **

-Vamos Herms… ¿esto es realmente necesario?-preguntó Snape mientras caminaba tras una Hermione un poco estresada.

-Sí amor… Sean y Hereneth ya escribieron sus primeras cartas y habíamos quedado que para esta edad tú y yo redactaríamos esa carta. Es solo por la ilusión de los pequeños…-dijo Hermione mientras soltaba una estiva de libros de Runas antiguas sobre la mesa del comedor. Snape compuso una mueca de disgusto.

-Vamos Herms… nunca en mi sano juicio y en mi venerada vida he escrito una sola carta a… a… ese viejo barrigón.-dijo Snape con una mueca de disgusto.-Vamos… es solo algo muggle…

-¿Solo muggle?-dijo Hermione mientras parpadeaba un par de veces tratando de decodificar en su cerebro lo último que había dicho Snape. Se volteo con el seño fruncido mientras continuaba acomodando sus libros. Snape suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro.

-Vamos Herms… ¿es en serio?-La chica le ignoró olímpicamente mientras dejaba los libros y salía con el rostro en alto para la biblioteca.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Ahora no me quieres hablar? No puedes hacerme la ley del hielo Hermione…-La morena seguía ignorándole olímpicamente mientras entraba a la cocina con una nueva retraída de libros.

-Vamos Herms… ¿en serio? Mírame tengo 53 años y voy a redactar una carta a ese viejo pipón que no existe.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente mientras se restregaba con ambas manos el rostro y miraba un poco más calmada a Severus.

-Snape…

-¿Ahora me llamas por Snape? A ver Granger… continúa-Hermione frunció el seño. Hacían años que no se llamaban por sus apellidos. La chica carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y con seño serio y decidido se dirigió a Severus.

-No quiero seguir peleando contigo. Ya habíamos hablado de esto hacía tiempo ya, y tú habías accedido. Así que… le escribirás a ese viejo pamplón y muggle que se llama Santa Claus o te quedaras a dormir en el patio con pelusa… Ahora vas y tomas el pergamino y la tinta y escribes una carta a Santa Claus o… dormirás en el patio.-Hermione le puso en cada mano la tinta y el pergamino mientras salía dejando a un frustrado Severus Snape. Refunfuñando se sentó a la mesa y acomodando ligeramente los libros puso la tinta y el pergamino sobre la mesa. Frunció ligeramente el seño mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero.

-_O dormirás con pelusa en el patio…-_Snape repitió en tono bajo imitando la voz chillona de Hermione.-Mujeres… siempre las tienen todas de ganar… Ahora… ¿a quién va dirigida la carta?-Puso el seño pensante mientras se pasaba ligeramente por los labios la pluma de cuervo para escribir.

-¡Ah sí!... Querido gordo pamplón… Te aconsejaría que usaras otro color… el rojo… Vamos Severus…-se decía Snape mientras rompía el primer pergamino.-Solo es una carta por tus niños… Sí solo por Sean y Hereneth…-Snape negó con la cabeza mientras acercaba otro pergamino.

-Querido… ¿Qué rayos? ¿Querido? Esto es de locos…-dijo Snape mientras negaba con la cabeza, hasta donde había llegado ese grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras. Si lo llegaba a ver Sirius Black le estaría pegando el vellón por toda la eternidad.-Querido… San… san… ¡Demonios! ¿Y cómo se llama este viejo?- Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente mientras miraba esas dos tristes palabras que yacían escritas en el pergamino.-¡HERMS!-grito el hombre mientras se masajeaba la cien con los dedos. La mujer no tardo en llegar un poco asustada.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba a él. Cuando vio que Snape había comenzado a redactar la carta una sonrisita compasiva y amorosa se le dibujo en el rostro.-Dime Sev… ¿Qué paso ahora?

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que cambias demasiado rápido de emociones?-dijo Snape aún con los ojos serrados mientras continuaba masajeando su cien. Hermione soltó una risita traviesa.

-Ya… va en serio. Dime ¿Qué paso ahora?-dijo Hermione mientras jalaba una silla de madera y se sentaba a la mesa al lado de Snape.

-Esto es lo que pasa.-dijo el hombre mientras abría los ojos y señalaba la carta con una mano blanca y grande.-No sé como rayos redactarla…

-Ya veo…-dijo Hermione.-Aun no le has puesto el nombre…

-No y que esperabas… no me recuerdo del San… San… ese…-dijo Snape con un deje de reproche. La morena puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Snape mientras le decía con paciencia.

-Es Santa Claus… y ya yo terminé mi carta.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa alegre.

-Para ti es mucho más fácil de lo que es para mí… Tus padres te enseñaron sobre el muggle ese mientras mi muggle padre ni se inmuto en hacerlo.-Snape tenía una sombra de pena sobre sí. Hermione se limito a acariciarle la espalda amorosamente mientras le insinuaba para que continuara escribiendo.

-Vamos se que lo harás…-la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Severus daba un resoplido y se acomodaba para continuar escribiendo. Hermione le miro con ternura mientras salía nuevamente de la estancia.

-Bueno… aquí vamos…-Snape comenzó a escribir nuevamente:

_Querido Santa: Según Hermione dice, quisiera pedirte algunas cosas quiero para esta navidad. Recuerda que solo lo hago porque Hermione me lo pidió, conste… Me gustaría pedirte unas cosas aunque por mí no sé como las comprarías porque eres un muggle… pero insisto si tienes problemas que Hermione te ayude… _

—_Quiero un nuevo equipo de pociones. (el que tengo Hereneth lo terminó de dañar hace una semana mezclando fusión de ajenjo en la poción de filtro de muertos en vida…) _

—_Quiero un gira tiempos… Sería muy útil… está en mi lista de prioridades. Con eso sería feliz… Mataría Voldemort antes de tiempo y… Ya, enserio no es justo Herms tiene uno y nunca me lo deja usar. Así que me traes uno. _

—_Un par de calcetines negros. Sean me los pinto de rojo ayer… decía que me sentaba mejor. _

— _¿Sería mucho pedir que los gane este año el premio de Literatura de Pociones? (Dicen que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza…)_

— _Quiero unas vacaciones para América, Hermione me ha dicho que tiene cosas interesantes… esa sería otra cosas. _

_(nota mental:-Me gustaría pasar la noche con Hermione eso sí sería la changa) _

-¡Por Merlín! Eso sí que no lo puedo escribir aquí…-dijo Snape mientras negaba con la cabeza y componía una sonrisa pícara.

_Ya no se que más pedirte… No eres Merlín, ni Circe y… ¿Cómo rayos es que haces para repartir todos eso juguetes al mundo entero…? A mí me está que aquí hay dragón encerrado… ¿No serás un brujo no? Sí lo eres… pues… ya que más da ojalá puedas concederme alguno de mis deseos (si son todos más que bien). Que tengas una Navidad a tu estilo y sea una Nochebuena en la cual no engordes más. _

_Atentamente, SS._

Snape dobló el pergamino mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Se talló los ojos mientras a bostezaba sonoramente. En ese instante los cálidos dedos de Hermione le acariciaron la espalda.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó la morena mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. Snape asintió en silencio.

-Solo… no se te ocurra decir que he hecho esto…-dijo Snape mientras cerraba sus ojos ante el delicado contacto de los dedos de Hermione sobre su cabeza.

-No, no diré nada… además aras feliz a Hereneth y a Sean… Pero, ya es Nochebuena y no me has dado mi regalo.-dijo Hermione un poco pícara mientras bajaba poco a poco sus manos por la espalda del hombre y comenzó a besarle por el cuello.

-Que tienes en mente pequeña sabelotodo…-dijo Snape mientras continuaba disfrutando cada caricia que le daba la chica. Snape se volteo mientras buscaba los labios de Hermione para besarlos apasionadamente. Mientras continuaban en esa danza de labios se separaron.

-Darte tu primer regalo de Navidad.-dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía sugerentemente. Snape parpadeo un par de veces antes de besar nuevamente a Hermione.

_-Tal vez después de todo… Santa Claus sea un viejo gordo buena gente.-_Snape sonrió mientras pensaba esto.-_Tal vez te escondes como un estúpido muggle, pero me huele que eres un maldito mago malicioso…_

Snape sonrió mientras continuaba besando a la morena, tal vez había sido buena idea pedirle al muggle en la carta lo que pidió. Después de todo era ¿Santa Claus, no? ¿Quién diría que una simple carta a un muggle le traería tanta suerte? Así que para el año que viene procuraría darle una lista un poco más extensa, así tendría el viejo trabajito y el todo lo que quería.

*jajaj Saludos a todos espero que les guste este One Shot! Estoy todavía en el proceso de vacaciones… pero fue que esta estampa no se me iba de la cabeza y la tuve que escribir. Ya saben dejen sus reviews y todas esas cosas… Se les agradecen todas y cada una de ellas. Aunque solo sea para decir ¡Feliz Navidad!.. Feliz navidad a todos y nos veremos en mi siguiente proyecto… ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!


End file.
